Isabella Cullen
by LilIzzy
Summary: Carlisle Cullen father of Isabella Cullen pop star/model/actress but is only 17. While shes been of filming her new movie her dads meet Esme Plat, and adoptive kids both falling in love. Bella comes back surprising everyone. What happens. xBella
1. Chapter 1: Return

Isabella Cullen

Summary - Carlisle Cullen father of Isabella Cullen pop star/model/actress at age 17. While she's of filming her new movie her dads meets Esme Platt and her adoptive kids, falling in love. When Isabella comes back not only has she got to deal with her father in love, but also the fact they Her and her kids have moved in.

Disclaimer - I do not own twilight or any of it's content

**Chapter One - Return**

**Isabella's Pov**

Today I was returning home from my busy filming schedule to start the new school year, dad phoned everyday telling me everything that's been going on back home. One day; I remember it like it was yesterday, he told me that he was seeing some one and that he had asked her to move in with us. Now the day came where I would return to meet her and her kids.

When the plane landed, I decided to drive back myself so I had dad drop off the car for me. It's a black Mercedes m class SUV, the airport people help me with getting my luggage out to the car, and loading it in for me. Security was keeping the fan's and press away. When we were finished, I got in setting off to the house. Half-way there my phone goes off.

"Hello."

"Bells you arrived yet?"

"Hey dad I'm half way home right now."

"That's great dear!"

"Well dad I would to continue this conversation but I'm driving." he laughed before hanging up the phone.

When I arrive home dad was on the front steps waiting for me. He had other's with him who I assume to be his new girlfriend, and her kids. I park the car, taking a deep breath I steal myself before getting out of the car. As I start to walk toward the porch my phone goes off.

"Hello"

"Isabella I got your schedule for the week."

I look toward my dad and Mouth 'sorry'.

"Go on, make it quick." he smiled.

"Okay you got an interview on Monday with Good morning America at 9am in Seattle, Tuesday is the interview with Opera Winfrey also in Seattle at 10am. Then your sound check for your concert on Wednesday at 1pm then Thursday your free Friday is you concert in Seattle." I sighed

"Thanks Gianna, anything else I should know about?"

" Not that I can think of...Oh shit, I'm sorry Isabella your suppose to be home with your dad right now aren't you?" I looked to him.

"Yeah. But no worries. He knows how's this goes. Anyway I have to go Gianna I just arrived back at the house when you phoned."

"Sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Nope. Oh wait, can you try getting some security for when I get to Seattle please? I don't want to be swamped like in Phoenix. It was bad enough trying to get out of the airport."

"You didn't have much trouble did you?"

"Fans and some reporters but I got out okay."

"I'll get it sorted for you. I'll phone you with the details. Bye Isabella."

"Bye Gianna." I hung up before looking at dad. He came over before pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you. I'm so glad to have you back Bells."

"Glad to be back, but you might want to rethink having me back so soon." he looked up at me, confused slightly

"Why?" he asked,worried slightly

"Come on let's talk in the house, I don't need everyone to know." He laughed at me. Trying to get a reason, before leading me gently to the house. I locked the SUV so no one could get in to look at my things while I talk to dad and meet everyone else. As we approached the steps I looked up seeing them all watching me and dad.

"Be nice please. I know it's a change." Dad said as we got closer.

"I'm fine with it dad. You deserve happiness but it doesn't mean I wont hurt anyone if they hurt you." I said this while looking at the lot on the steps. They seem to look slightly scared. We walked up the steps and onto the porch. Dad pulled me over to a tall women with caramel coloured hair, she suddenly stepped forward smiling.

"You must be Isabella. I'm Esme, I've heard a lot about you." she spoke before looking to my father, who seemed to have frozen. Everyone was looking at me waiting to see my response.

"Please Esme, call me Bella and it's a pleasure to meet the person who dad has taken to heart. I have to say, all he seems to talk about is you and as far as I've heard it's all good." Her smiled widened, and dad seem to start to breathe again. I laughed slightly and he looked at me confused.

"Dad stop panicking. I'm sure Esme is wounderful, but I'm not sure about the other's they seem like they would be trouble." Esme and Dad laughed as the others looked confused.

"Bella they are no trouble, then again I can't say that about Emmet. Other then that they are all well behaved." I nodded.

"Not to break this up, but can we take this inside? That way I won't have to be worried about the reporters and things." Dad smiled before hurrying us all inside. I quickly took my jacket off I heard some grasps. I totally forgot about the tattoo on my back that was now visible to them. I turned slowly around, dad looked amused by there reaction. They all stared at me shocked as the saw my other tattoo's on my arms.

"Well dad I see you didn't let them know of my tattoo's!" he came over pulling me into a hug.

"No honey I thought you would like to." I nodded,

"Excuse me as I go get something to drink, never trust plane service ever!" everyone laughed as I headed to the kitchen going into the fridge before pulling out my favourite milkshake drink before returning to the living room. Everyone had settled into seats, I sat down in a seat across from them all.

"Well" I notice dad was looking at Esme she smiled at him, I could see he was in love.

"How about introductions first dear, kids introduce yourselves." a short Pixie jumped up

"Hi I'm Alice." I nodded looking to dad, she seemed like a very hyper pixie. He smiled.

"Ci dispiace, ma è lei sempre questo iper?" (sorry but is she always this hyper) dad looked at me before nodding I smiled.

"Lovely to meet you Alice." she jumped up and down lightly. I looked at dad, before I returned back to Alice as she was sitting down next to a boy with reddish brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Edward." he said standing up before extending his hand out. I shook it.

"Hi Edward." He returned to his seat. when a tall blond haired girl stood up before introducing herself.

"Hi Bella I'm Rosalie." I smiled

"Pleasure to meet you Rosalie." she smiled before sitting down

"Hey, names Emmett."

"Im Isabella, but call me Bella." he grinned sitting back down next to Rosalie. The last one, stood up slowly before extending his hand out. Everyone watched us carefully.

"It's lovely to meet you Bella, I'm Jasper."

"Lovely to meet you to Jasper." I said shaking his hand. He returned to his seat after that. I looked to dad he stood coming over to me before pulling me onto his lap as he sat next to me.

"So how was filming?"

"Hell the director was cool, but some of the actors could not work with him so you know." dad laughed gently,

"Hows Renee?"

"She's good. Dad you know she tried to convince me to move to Jacksonville with her, but I told her I wanted to be with you." he grinned at this before hugging me.

"Now what's this about it might not be good for you to be back?"

"Well what would you say to me skipping school next week?"

"Why?"

"I got two interviews about the concert, and the movie. I got sound check on Wednesday, then a concert on Friday. I didn't know till I got a email about the interviews while I was flying. Dad I'm sorry." he looked at me for a couple minutes.

"No problem maybe we could wait to get the kids in? This way you could help them. Would you mind dear?" he spoke to Esme. She smiled, nodding.

"Not at all! Another week won't harm them as long as they help Isabella of course with her week." I smiled at her.

"Now I love you." she smiled at this. I looked to dad, he had a huge grin on his face. He was happy to see that I accepted Esme.

"It's the least they can do for you, seeing as you get them another week off." I laughed gently with everyone else.

"Dad could you help with my bags? I need the purple one in here though. I bought gifts for everyone!" he looked shocked as did everyone else. I stood up to let dad get up. He and the boys stood, he held his hand out and I handed him the keys.

"Boys would you help?" they nodded before disappearing out to the car.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1." the other's looked at me strangely, but soon found out why I counted down.

"Isabella!" Dad shouted, I started laughing. He came in the door carrying the two purple ones. He looked so funny.

"Yes daddy?" I asked batting my eye lashes at him. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Don't daddy me! How many cases you got in that car?"

"Twenty." I heard groans from the people coming into the room. Placing my suitcases down dad looked pale.

"Twenty? You left with five!" the boys had disappeared once more.

"I know, but you know I shop and I've been gone for two months now." he looked at me shocked before placing the suit cases down going out again.

"She's worst than Alice." Rosalie spoke. I looked at them smiling gently.

"Sorry, but I love shopping. However, some of this clothing is from my new clothing line." They looked shocked Alice recovered first.

"Clothing line?" Alice spoke out as the boys entered the room placing bags down before going back out again.

"Yes, and when the boys are back in I will tell you about it but not until then." she nodded I could see the excitement in her. I settled back in my seat after another five minutes the boys had brought in all my suitcases placing them by the window. Dad carried the purple one he knew I meant. Placing it next to me, he went to sit over next to Esme.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Week part I

**Chapter Two - The Busy Week Part 1**

Everyone had sat down now, after a few minutes dad decided to speak first.

"How was your flight?"

"Good" he smiled

"Can we talk about your clothing line now?" Alice shouted, everyone burst out laughing at her.

"Okay, I have a new clothing line coming out for summer, it's called Summer Rose clothing and lingerie. Did you tell them dad?" he shook his head everyone looked at him then back to me.

"I have in my suitcases a collection for each woman in this room of everything on the new line." Alice and Rosalie squealed in excitement. Esme looked shocked but very happy.

"Thank you Isabella" Rosalie and Alice said together I nodded looking at dad he laughed.

"Thank you Bella."

"That's okay." I stood up, going over getting my purple suitcase, before carrying it to the sofa. I opened it up grabbing the bag out of the top first. I turned to Esme and dad.

"This is for you Esme it is a dress I would like you to wear at the concert this Friday, as I hope you all be joining in the party afterwards." I unzipped the bag before carefully taking out the gown, she grasped. Dad eyes widened.

"Wow." everyone said together.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, I hope you wear it for the concert on Friday please?" she stood up.

"Yes, Do you mind if I try it on?" I smiled

"Not at all. I'll help you." she smiled. Carefully taking my hand we headed upstairs leaving everyone downstairs. We went into their room, she stripped down as I took the dress off the hanger. I carefully helped her into it. she looked gorgeous. She turned to me:

"I don't know what to say?"

"Love him for me." she pulled me to her hugging me before whispering.

"I'll love him forever." she moved back she brushed the tears from my eyes.

"Let's go show them." I nodded. I took her hand in mine before we carefully made our way down stairs. There were a few grasp in the room, but I looked at dad he looked stunned and speech less.

"You look beautiful." We both laughed. Dad stood up before coming over to us both kissing Esme before kissing my cheek. He hugged us both tightly.

"Thank you Bells. So much."

"I haven't finished yet!" Everyone laughed. Esme let us both go before carefully going up stairs. Dad pulled me over into the corner.

"Thank you Bells."

"No need dad, your happier now. When Renee walked out you weren't the same but did your best for me. Look at what I have because of you. I'm a world known actress, famous singer, and model. And do you know who's been there through it all with me? You. I don't care who she is, your happy and in love. You deserve it. I'm not going to bitch or throw a tantrum. I can't, you given up lots of things for me to make me happy. I'm happy that your finally in love again." Dad had tears in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. I laughed slightly wiping them away before kissing his for head.

"Thank you" he smiled he let me go. I looked towards the others, they were smiling. Esme was back on the couch. Dad hugged me again before going back over to his seat. I went over to the suitcase moving on to Rosalie. I pulled out the next garment bag.

"This is for you Rosalie." she looked shocked I unzipped the bag pulling out the dress carefully. Taking out a low cut black dress, she looked at it blinking a couple times.

"It's beautiful." I released the breath I didn't know I was holding, then everyone laughed. Rosalie stood up coming over.

"Thank you." I smiled she gave me a hug gently.

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like to try it on?" she nodded. I carefully gave her the dress as she happily went upstairs. Five minutes later, she came back down wearing the dress everyone grasped, it was beautiful on her.

"Babe you look amazing!" Emmett spoke breaking the silence. She smiled coming over to me giving me a hug as gently as she could so she didn't crease the dress.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Rosalie anyone with a body like yours and the beauty, speaks for the dress which you do perfectly." She hugged me again before going upstairs to change. When Rosalie came back down she reclaimed her seat sitting next to Emmet. I pulled out the last dress bag in this suitcase carefully before turning to Alice.

"Now you were the hardest because dad said your picky like me, but not as much. I really loved this dress and from the description dad told me of you I knew that you'd love it too. I hope?" everyone laughed I unzipped the last bag, pulling out a one shoulder dark blue dress. She looked at it before jumping up squealing with excitement, everyone started laughing.

"I love it. you are brilliant!" She came over hugged me, before I gave her the dress. She carefully went upstairs. Rosalie went with to help her. She came back down after five minutes. We heard a lot of squealing from Alice, she looked amazing in the dress, Edward stood up going over to her kissing her.

"Thank you Isabella!"

"It's okay, I wanted to get you girls something lovely so I decided I would do two jobs in one. Get you girls a gift but also an outfit to go to my concert and party on Friday." They smiled warmly at me, before Alice went up to change. I sat back down just as my phone went off. I picked it up as Alice came back down.

"Hello"

"Isabella what are you doing?" I laughed

"Spending time with my dad. What about you Vanessa?"

"Heading out to a party. Shame you couldn't come..."

"Yes, but I wanted to get home to my dad, you know." she laughed

"Oh I know" we both laughed.

"So you coming to Seattle on Friday?"

"Yes. I haven't missed one concert yet!"

"I know, I just wanted to make sure to put you on the list."

"How is the doc?"

"He's great. You know the usual."

"Usual? Have you told him yet?"

"Yes, and he's okay with it."

"Great! hey I got to go, but will catch up later?"

" Yeah. Bye" she hung up.

I looked in the bag before pulling four jackets three Yankee jackets and one confederate jacket.

"I got dad, Emmet and Edward Yankee Jackets as I know you all love to watch them play. I got Jasper a civil war confederate jacket as I know from my dad that you love the civil war, so I hope that this will be okay?" I got up handing out the jackets. Jasper looked shocked, he looked up into my eyes. I hadn't really noticed how handsome he is. We looked at each other for a long time before someone cleared their throat. I shook my head looking at dad. He was smirking.

"Thanks Bells, the jacket is great." Dad said smiling hugely before pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Bella" Edward and Emmett spoke together.

"Not a problem."

I looked at Jasper he seemed to be looking at me.

"Thank you." He said. I laughed smiling.

"My pleasure." was my reply.

He smiled. Something about him just seemed so...right. I was brought out my thoughts when dad coughed…

***All dresses will have a link on profile**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Week part II

**Chapter 3 – Week One Part II**

As dad coughed my phone went off; I quickly picked it up looking at my dad.

"Im sorry." I stood up leaving the room as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Isabella! I thought I told you to phone me when you landed." my mom screamed at me through the phone.

"I know. I'm sorry mum. Not long after i got here, I got caught up talking with dad and Esme."

"Oh so that's her name is it?" I could hear the hate in her voice.

"Yes and she's lovely, so I wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what? He's seeing another women, who has kids, and they live with him." she spouted.

I walked into the living room, going over to the desk turning the computer on; waiting while it starts up so I could check my emails, I move onto the mail on the desk.

"Yes, and I don't care! He'll take better care of me than you have mum. Anyway you got married to that Phil guy, so why can't dad be happy for once!" My voice raising slightly.

"Excuse me but I helped raise you, how you think you got your career young lady!" the more she spouted the angrier I got.

"Excuse me but if I remember correctly, dad helped me with my career! Not you. You got involved when you realized how famous I was becoming and who I was meeting, your only in it for the money!" I yelled.

"How dare you Isabella..." I cut her off before she could continue.

"No Renee I was happy when you married that Phil guy, even though he is too young for you. Still I let you have your happiness. So you will not come in between dad's happiness just because im not involving you in everything anymore." I hung up placing the phone down.

I sat in the chair stewing in my anger. Dad knew not to say anything when I did this, so I quickly signed into my email before looking over the postings. Not noticing anything important, I sat back in my chair. Shakin out of my stuppor by my phone ringing I looked to and saw that it was Billy.

"Hello"

"Bells you home yet?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"We wondered if you could come down for the bonfire on the beach tonight?" I stand up looking at my dad for a moment.

"One minute." I put my hand over the phone.

"You mind me going out for a bit? I'll be back before 11."

"Sure were you off to?"

"La Push" I saw him stiffen slightly but thought nothing of it. I pick the phone back up:

"Kay I'm Back." he laughs

"So?"

"I'll be down in half hour. I'll take the long route just in case."

"Cool, I want to introduce you to some people."

"Okay." I hung up; picking up a letter and reading it over again. Typing a number into my phone before heading upstairs.

**Carlisle Pov**

My mind kept going over and over:_ La Push and Bella_; I watched as she typed a number in her phone from a letter before walking upstairs. I could hear her changing and talking quietly.

**Isabella Pov**

I quickly changed, before grabbing a jacket and scarf. My car keys in hand I walked down the stairs jumping over the banister at the bottom. I went into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water, drinking it as I walked back into the living room. I looked toward my dad.

"I'm off! I should be back by 11pm, but maybe later so don't wait up for me?" he stood up coming over.

"Can I speak to you Bells?" I nodded. I said goodbye to everyone else as I was leaving the house. Dad following me into the garage. Turning toward him I saw a worried expression on his face.

"Bells I need you to be safe when you go over there." I looked to him confused.

"I will dad. What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I just don't want you hurt." I smiled before hugging him and kissing his cheek. When I arrived in La Push; I parked up on the beach before walking down to Billy. He saw me coming and wheeled over to me.

"Bella I'm so glad you could come down."

"Of course Billy" he smiled as I gave him a hug. I pushed him back over to everyone. Sue came over hugging me.

"Missed you when you were away!"

"Missed you to Sue."

Billy introduced me to everyone and I said hello to them as well. Everyone went over for food, as I sat down on a log near Sue my phone went off.

"Hello"

"Why did you upset your mother?" Phil asked angerily.

"What's it to you Phil, she acts as if I'm not there, she only really talks to me if I got an event or show coming up so she can get into the crowd..."

"You're supposed to be supportive of her! She's done a lot for you."

"A lot for me Phil! You only meet her two year ago, she hasn't done a lot for me. Carlisle has! She hasn't done shit! why are you even calling me?"

"Because you upset my wife." I looked to Billy, seeing the look on my face, he nodded so I stood up walking away from everyone as tears fell down my face.

"Yes and when she starts treating me like a draughter again then I'll respect her!" I hung up I sat down on a rock letting the tears fall down. I didn't notice Sue had come over.

"Renee again?" I nodded. I managed to calm down after five minutes and quickly cleaned myself up before going back over to everyone. I noticed Sue nod to Billy. He looked to me giving me a smile. He mouthed 'you okay?' I nodded. I sat back down with my phone in my hand, I could see my hands shaking slightly. I kept my head down just thinking about all the shit that was just said.

"Billy I think I'm gonna head home." I said standing. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for inviting me." I said to him as I started toward my car.

"Hey let Jake drive you, your shaking and you don't look so well." Sue called.

I looked at Jake and he smiled at me and nodded. I looked back to Sue nodding my head.

"Embry follow Jake and Bella, you can give Jake a lift back." They followed me to the car after I said goodbye, getting into the passenger side as Jake slid in the driver's seat. We drove in silence until he parked the car infront of my house.

"Thanks Jake" he stiffened, smelling the air.

"Why is there leech smell here?" I looked at him confused.

"What are you on about Jake? It's my dad, his girlfriend, and her kids." Embry walked over towards us.

"Bells there's leech smell all around your house."

"You've lost it!" I said stepping away, but he grabbed my arms gently.

"If you're protecting them!"

"Protecting who? Jake let me go right now!" he tightened his grip, "Jake your hurting me!" Embry put a retraining hand on his shoulder.

He released my arm and i swung hitting him in the jaw. I could clearly hear the bones break.

"Fuck!" I held my hand with my other before looking at Jacob and Embry.

"Get off my property now and don't come back Jacob."

"Wait till Sam hears about this. He is gonna be pissed." Embry said looking at Jacob.

"Do what you like. You won't get on the grounds again!" Jacob looked pissed.

Turning he left with Embry. I went up the steps still holding my hand. Opening the door i found everyone was sitting in the living room looking too relaxed. I chucked my coat and purse on a chair before going to the kitchen and grabbing some ice along with the first aid kit.

"Stupid Fuckin boy" I said as I walked in the living room. I place the ice on my hand before sitting on the couch. I opened the first aid kit grabbing a sling before closing it shut. I grabbed my phone typing Billy's number in quickly. He answered on the second ring:

"What's wrong Bella?"

"What's wrong is your son! Billy you know I just broke my hand. He accused me of protecting leech's has he gone mad or something, because seriously Billy I didn't need this after what happened earlier at the fire with Phil!" he had stayed silent for a while

"What did he say about the Leech's?"

"He got out of the car and was suddenly pissed. What the hell are the the kids of La Push on?" I looked at my dad. He could see I was clearly pissed and wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Bella I have to go, we'll speak later?"

"Oh we will! Trust me Billy. Oh and any of them turn up here, then I'll have them arrested. I don't care who it is. He went too far Billy." I hung up.

Taking the ice pack off my hand, I noticed it had gone purple with bruises. I looked to dad, and he stood up coming over taking a look at my hand.

"You broke it Bells. You will have to go to the hospital."

"Brilliant! just fuckin brilliant! I have to use this hand. Fuck, That's it I have had it." I jumped going over to the cupboard grabbing a set of keys, before grabbing a bottle of whisky from the cupboard pouring a glass. Drinking it straight before pouring another.

"Dad can you phone and let them know I'm on my way so I don't have to deal with the press to get inside." He nodded, taking the house phone.

I sat down with another shot of whisky while dad finished on the phone. I had finished the whisky in the glass. I put the ice pack on my hand again "Fuck" I muttered feeling the pain of my hand slightly.

"They're expecting you Bells." I nodded

"Can one of you guys give me a lift? I can't drive with one hand and try to hold an ice pack on." Jasper jumped up.

"I'll drive you Bella." I smiled at him before standing up, bringing the ice pack up with me. Jasper came over moving a hand around me before we went out to the garage, he helped me into a car before belting me in. He walked around to the driver side slipping in the car. He quickly started the engine before pulling out the garage heading to the hospital. When we got their jasper came in with me, seeing as my dad had already phoned, they were waiting for me. I quickly got seen, getting an x-ray taken and a light blue cast put on. Jasper followed me everywhere not leaving my side. When we left the hospital we still hadn't spoken to each other.

"Bella would you mind if we talked before we go home please?"

"Sure." Before long Jasper had found a side road and pulled on to it. Shutting off the engine he was silent for a few minutes.

"Bella, I want to tell you something." I looked to him before nodding for him to continue.

"Myself, my brothers and sisters, along with Esme are Vampire's. That's what Jacob meant about Leech's. We don't drink human blood, we only drink the blood of animals. We also have something called soul mates you see; Rosalie is Emmet's, Alice is Edward's and Esme is your father's. I'm afraid that I'm yours." I sat silently takin in what he was saying before I looked over at him.

"So when Jake asked 'why can I smell leech's' he meant all of you?" he nodded "My dad is your mom's soul mate? And I'm yours?" he nodded again.

"Okay so me feeling drawn to you is natural?" he nodded then answered."Yes it is, I must warn you that the male mate's in my kind are dominate in some ways so I will expect you to submit to me." I cocked by eyebrow.

"In what way Jasper?" he sighed.

"I will set rules that you must follow or I'll be forced to punish you. Also in the bedroom I'm quite dominate. I love to be in control fully Isabella." The way he said my full name turned me on, I could see jasper smell the air in the car before he turned to me his eyes black with lust. He leaned over to me gently our lips were just inches apart when suddenly they touched. My hands instantly went around his neck as the kissed intensified when Jasper pulled back we were both breathing deeply.

"Wow" I spoke out. Jasper laughed.

"That's what I thought Darlin. Come on we better get back before your dad gets worried." Jasper started the engine up and started off back home.

We talked about his family and their way of life and a little about being mates. He told me that he would like to talk more at home. When we arrived back we pulled into the garage. Jasper shut off the engine and got out, speeding around to my door before I could reach the handle. He quickly picked me out bridal style before running into the house. He placed me on the counter as he raced around the kitchen making me something to eat. I watched as he quickly made a chicken salad for me before he sat next to me. He handed me the plate which I gladly took. I started eating as we both watched each other. When I finished he took my plate away quickly washing it before helping me down. He took my hand in his before pulling me closer.

"Jasper I need to go change." he looked at me before shaking his head, holding me closer I leant up to him.

"Jasper please let me go change." I whispered low so no one could hear me apart from him he leaned closer to me.

"No"

"Come on Jasper" he looked at me. I grabbed his hand before I started walking past everyone and heading up stairs. I left jasper sitting on my bed as I went in my closet. I undressed quickly pulling a pair of shorts on. Before I could put a top on I felt two arms wrap around me and lips on my neck. I turned my head slightly to see Jasper smirking at me as his hand travelled up my stomach till he found my cloth covered breasts. He began to unsnapp it. The fabric quickly falling to the floor.

"Jasper we need to go down stairs." I was stopped when he turned me to face him. He leant down putting one of my nipples in his mouth sucking and nibbling on it before moving to the right one.

"Jasper we need to stop, I need to go downstairs." he pulled away growling. I put on a top quickly before slowly walking downstairs with Jasper following me. I into into the kitchen getting a milkshake before returning to the living room. I sat down next to jasper and he pulled me close to him, I relaxed into his side. My phone went off and Jasper passed it to me.

"Hello"

"Isabella?"

"Sam!"

"How's the hand?"

"Badly broken. What do you want?"

"The truth!"

"The truth is that dad met someone and they are happy together so her and her children moved in with him." I could hear his heavy breathing.

"You're not telling me the whole truth."

"Really! Because I'm sure you guys are just as honest with me. Ooops my bad." Jasper laughed next to me.

"Just meet me at the clearing. You know where."

"Why? Your not the boss of me."

"Your not mine either. Be there or else."

"Or else what Sam. Touch one hair on any of my families heads and I'll make sure you are the next scientific experiment the government hides in area 51. Shame really. So don't push me. Now I must go, oh yes and the Platt's treaty is still in effect. So don't worry they won't bite a human." I laugh before I hang up shaking my head.

I look at Jasper, he's smiling.

"You know we're going to change you both."

"Yes but the treaty says bite, you could inject it or some other way there's a compromise to everything you know." his smile widens.

"Clever little minx aren't ya?"

"Duh! Common sense, it says ya can't bite but doesn't say you can't inject." I shook my head grabbing my drink and downing it and two painkillers for my hand.

"How's the hand Bells?" dad asked.

"Hurts like a fucker! but 's broke in three places." he nodded.

"Still okay with everything?"

"Yes" he nodded. We chatted for a while until I heard dad's stomach growl.

"Dad when did you last eat?"

"Dinner time. About 12" I looked at him before I stood up. Going over to him grabbing his hand, I pulled him with me to the kitchen. I pushed him onto a chair before I started to cook.

"How many times have I told you to eat properly." he smiled at me as the other's came in. I placed a plate down for dad with an omelette on it, before I sat on the counter watching him carefully as he ate. When he finished he cleared everything away.

"Bella" I look to dad to see him smiling.

"What daddy?"

"Well I and Esme are going to stay at a hotel tonight, get away from you kids!" he chuckled.

"Okay daddy. Wait! Hang on, your leaving me hear with this lot?" he nodded and I looked to the other's, I smiled at them.

"Daddy? Can you kick the other's out apart from Jasper please..." looking back at daddy he looked at my face I knew I had him then and there.

"Sorry guys you have to find something else to do tonight." dad spoke to them as I jumped up, going over to dad and kissing him on the cheek.

Everyone stood shocked that I got what I wanted that quickly. Jasper came over pulling me to him as he wrapped his hands around my waist before kissing my neck.

A while later everyone had left leaving me and Jasper alone finally.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Proposal

**Chapter 4 – Proposal**

After everyone left me and Jasper sat on the couch for a while watching TV, before long Jasper started kissing and nibbling my neck.

"Darlin let's go upstairs." I nodded.

Lifting me up in his arms, we reached my room we quickly getting rid of our clothing quickly. Jasper and I made love to several times that night. When we finished I fell asleep in Jasper's arms, feeling loved and safe.

I woke up to smell of food cooking in the kitchen. I quickly took a shower before dressing into some shorts and a top. I walked downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen. Esme was cooking, and I went over to the fridge grabbing some orange juice before sitting down at the table next to dad.

"How are you this morning Bella?" dad asked.

"Good! One more day till my busy week starts you know." He laughed.

"Sound's fun, what do you have going on tomorrow?"

"Seattle for an interview on Good Morning America, then some shopping and then lunch."

"Sounds like a full day."

"Yeppers! Will you come for the interview? You haven't been on one for a couple months now. Please?" he smiled

"Okay I have the week off unless there's an emergency. So I'll probably make most of your scheduled appointments this week." I jumped up kissing his cheek sitting in his lap.

"Thank you daddy, oh did I show you my tattoo? I got while in phoenix." He shook his head. I stood up lifting my top up so he could see my back. I heard him grasp, and put the top down before turning back to him.

"You got the family crest with the insignia?"

"Of course daddy! It's our family crest, oh I got them made for you like you asked they should arrive today." he smiled

"Thank you! Where did you order them from?"

"A jeweler I know who does that kind of thing. I got them made like you asked and I got them in the colors as well." I told him with a smile.

"You my dear daughter are a rare gem. Now are you hungry?" he said kissing my forehead.

"Starving! I didn't eat much yesterday, just let me grab something." I walked over to the cooker. Esme was cooking dinner; I smiled hugging her and chatting as I worked on my fruit for breakfast.

"So Bella what you do last night with Jasper?" Emmet asked as I sat down.

"That Emmett is none of your business." I said. When i finished eating, my phone went off.

"Hello"

"Izzy? Thank god! I got hold off you."

"What's wrong?"

"Your mother just demanded the songs on the new album be changed, she said you didn't like them."

"That bitch. I love my new songs, they're to stay the same. I want you to change my contract through."

"Okay! How do you want it?"

"Change my Parent's to Carlisle Cullen as father and Mother to Esme Platt." I looked at Esme to see she looked shocked, I smiled.

"Okay Renee and Phil off, Carlisle and Esme on."

"Yes I want them to get nothing from my Career. My dad deserves it more."

"Of course. You need to send us some documents for Esme Platt so we can include her. Then I'll send you three copies of the contract for you to sign."

"Thank you. Oh and can you take Renee and Phil off of every event that their listed on, and Change my Seattle guest to Carlisle Cullen, and Esme Platt plus five."

"Of course. Are the others old enough?"

"Yes they are. I'll send over their names by fax so you can put them on the list. Make sure my table includes My dad, Esme and family please. No one else."

"Of course anything else?"

"No thank you Gianna. I will meet you tomorrow for the interview, and we'll discuss everything else then."

"Of course. Sorry about your mum, there's been nothing but panic since she phoned."

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with her."

"Okay bye Izzy."

"Bye Gianna."

After She hung up. I stood up going over to the drink cupboard grabbing a bottle of vodka and a glass before pouring some in. I drank it in one go before I dialled Renee's number. I waited for her to pick up:

"Hello"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What are you on about child?"

"You phoning Gianna saying that the album songs are to be changed."

"I was doing it for your own good. Those other songs won't sell."

"Yes they will, how dare you try and change the album I have worked so hard on for over three months. Which is why I'm doing this concert on Friday to release the new album."

"Well the song's need to change."

"No they don't Renee. This is last time you meddle with my career. I've already started the procedures to remove you from my contract. I wouldn't turn up on Friday either, as you are no longer on the list and and wont be allowed entery. I've had it with you trying to rule my life, it's over for you. You went too far this time. This is my career not yours. I wrote most of these songs myself. It's my choice with the record company what we put on the album not yours!"

"I was trying to stop you from humiliating yourself."

"Humiliated Renee? I'm a word class singer, model and actress I think I'm not going to be humiliated by this album. You're finished!" I hung up the phone pouring another glass. I drank it down quickly. Sitting back down i noticed that dad looked angry.

"You okay Izzy?" dad asked

"Yes. Why does she have to but in all the time? I worked hard on this album with the record company for three months and she has to try and ruin it."

"So you finished it then?"

"Of course! Is the piano still working?" He nodded.

I stood up quickly grabbing his hand dragging him with me into the living room. I sat down at the piano pulling dad next to me.

"This is the first single off the new album. We made a video for it to show at the interview tomorrow." He smiled as my finger's started going over the keys.

**Run – Leona Lewis**

**(Link to video on profile)**

**I'll sing it one last time for you**

**Then we really have to go**

**You've been the only thing that's right**

**In all I've done**

**And I can barely look at you**

**But every single time I do**

**I know we'll make it anywhere**

**Away from here**

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder, louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

**To think I might not see those eyes**

**Makes it so hard not to cry**

**And as we say our long goodbye's**

**I nearly do**

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder, louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even even (if you cannot hear my voice)**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

I looked to dad and he smiled at me.

"That was beautiful what it's called?"

"Run" he smiled hugging me understanding what it meant to me.

"They would love the song Izzy. Come on let's go get some more food!" I smiled jumping up. Everyone was in the kitchen still, we came in as Esme put a plate down for dad. I grabbed a cereal bar and some more orange juice before sitting down. We sat eating and talking for a while. When the door bella rang signaling someone at the door, I got up to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hi are you Isabella Cullen"

"That's me"

"I have a package for you." He handed me a package and a clipboard. I placed the package down before signing the form.

"Thank you." He smiled before saying good day and leaving. I shut the door returning to the kitchen, I placed the packages on the table. Opening the first one to reveal my dress for Friday.

"Yes" I whispered. Dad looked at the dress smiling.

"Beautiful dear. what's the other package?" I smiled at dad opening the other package. The box contained all the jewlery boxes inside. I showed dad and he smiled.

"That them?" Dad asked.

"There a couple pieces of mine in there, but yes" he smiled

"I'll let you open them." I smiled, getting up to sit on dad's knee.

"Together dad." He smiled. I grabbed the first box that held the most important thing for dad. I opened the box he grasped.

"You got that?"

"Dad when you asked for it, then you get it. Okay?"

"Thank you dear." I smiled

"We talk later. Okay?" He nodded smiling.

I closed the box putting it back in the box in a corner before picking up the next box, enclosed was the chocker dad wanted Alice to have, we looked at it smiling.

"Excellent work. It's perfect." I smiled.

"I told you they got them all perfect!" We carried on looking threw them all.

Dad approved every piece till we came to the last one. I opened it knowing he didn't know about this one, it held a ring for him inside. I pulled it out turning to him with a smile.

"I got this for you dad. The onyx holding our crest on the top, but if you look on the inside it's engraved with three words in Italian: Amore Sempre Isabella." He had tears in his eyes, I whipped them away placing the ring on his hand.

"Thank you Isabella"

"Sarò sempre vi sarà papà bambina" (I will always be you little girl daddy)

"I know. But I think you have grown too fast for me."

"Papa I grew up, but I'm your little girl forever. I still need you papa I always will." he smiled kissing my cheek while hugging me.

"I know you will always be my little girl." I smiled.

We got up leaving the kitchen heading into the living room. I placed the boxes on my desk turning the computer on. I quickly opened up the internet to book a room for tonight at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel in Seattle. I put it in Carlisle's name before going onto another site ordering two dozen white roses to arrive for later today. When I finished I printed of the reservation. Folding it up and placing it in my pocket. I turned to find everyone was talking and watching TV. I walked over, sitting down next to Jasper; he pulled me close. Dad sent a text to my phone.

_What did you book? – love dad_

_Booked you both into the Fairmont Olympic Hotel tonight in Seattle till tomorrow, I also ordered you two dozen white roses that should arrive soon. I'll give you the ring later and everything else. – love Bella_

Dad read the message carefully before looking over to me.

He mouthed thank you, and I nodded. we sat down for a while before I interrupted everyone.

"Dad" he looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"I booked you and Esme a room for tonight in Seattle. Everyone else will stay here."

"You didn't have to Bella." Esme spoke

"Actually I wanted to, because I believe that the other's interrupted your night last night so I wanted you to have a night completely to yourselves."

"Thank you Bella" Dad and Esme spoke together. I smiled.

"That's okay. Come on dad, I'll help you pack. Alice can you help Esme?" she grinned nodding her head.

I got up Kissing Jasper before grabbing the box and envelope. We walked up the stairs going into dad's room. I closed the door. I started packing a bag for dad he was shaking a little.

"I don't know if I can do this Bells!" I looked at my dad.

"Dad don't worry she'll love it. I promise! just make it special." he nodded.

I carried on packing his bag

"Thank you Bella." I smiled.

"Okay here's the box and the booking sheet you need, also I placed in some really nice bath things so Esme can relax while you get the room ready. I placed the rose candles and matches in here with the rose scents as well." he nodded.

I hugged him before hearing the door bell. I got down stairs to answer the door, the man gave me the two dozen roses before leaving.

"Esme" I shouted. she came over to me.

"Yes dear?"

"These are yours." she smiled taking the flower's reading the card. Dad had just made it to the bottom of the steps.

"Thank You Carlisle" Esme spoke, as he smiled. Not long after that they were ready to leave. Dad looked to me as the other's helped with the bags. Esme was waiting in the car.

"What if she says no?" dad asked me.

"No she won't. Just be you and she'll love it." He smiled giving me a hug before leaving.

**Carlisle POV**

We got to the hotel after an hour, I made sure Esme got into the bath before I started preparing the room. Esme took a dress into the bathroom with her so that she could change. I was a bag of nerves, but somehow I managed to do the room up right. Esme came out five minutes after I finished fully, shocked at the way the room looked. I got down on one knee in front of her.

"Esme Platt I loved you since the first time I meet you, I will always love and protect you no matter what. Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" She looked to me as I opened the box to reveal the ring I got Isabella to help me pick out. (pic on profile)

"Yes" She screamed. I jumped up pulling her into my arms, kissing her passionately. I took the ring out the box placing it onto her finger. The rest of the night I showed her how much I loved her.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Reaction

**Chapter 5-Week**

**Bella's POV**

I spent the night watching movies with the guys. I finally fell asleep at 3am. I was up and about at 6am cooking for myself and dad, for when he got back. The others were watching as I skipped around the kitchen, when I heard the front door open. I quickly ran to them.

"What did she say?" they laughed together, Esme showed me her finger with the ring on.

"Yes" I squealed.

"Esme please can I organise your wedding? Pretty please?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes. She looked at me in awe before looking to dad with a question in her eyes.

"Go on then." I jumped on Esme, hugging her as they both laughed. Someone cleared their throat behind us. I let go of Esme to see the other's there. Jasper came over wrapping his arms around me.

"Well look here. Is there something you like to tell us Mum? Carlisle?" Emmet spoke.

"Well Carlisle has proposed and I said yes, and Isabella here is planning the wedding."

"She has you three wrapped around her finger." Emmet spoke laughing.

I let go of Jasper, walking over to Emmet. He flinched when he saw my face.

"Emmet shut up!" I sneared. Rosalie smacked him upside his head.

"Listen to the women, she's brilliant." Rosalie scolded.

"Thank you Rosalie, now you'll need to get your arses moving. I got be in Seattle in hour so hop to it." I shouted the last part.

Everyone moved apart from dad and Esme.

"I never seen them move so fast before!" Esme said in awe.

I excused myself to go change. I quickly go upstairs to my room before grabbing my dress for today's interview. Slipping into a royal blue single strap dress similar to the one I made for Alice. I pinned my hair up so It was half up half down. When I finished doing my makeup I picked up my bag before heading down stairs.

"Wow Bells you look beautiful baby girl." I laughed at dad giving him a gentle hug.

"This is one of thirty dresses I brought back with me so don't worry." He looked shocked but laughed gently.

"So you're ready to go now?" I nodded.

We left the house, and I carefully got in my car. Dad and Esme sat together in the back, while Jasper sat in the front passenger side. The other's followed in another car. We got to Seattle in half an hour. Quickly driving to the TV studio, fans were already outside waiting they started shouting my name when they saw the car. I stopped by the Carpet before getting out. Jasper helped me out carefully while we waited for the other's to join us, before I started walking to the doors. I stopped to sign autographes and take some pictures, when I came to two little girls.

"Hello girls what's your names?"

"Im Sarah and this is my sister Vicky."

"Beautiful names." They giggled. I went in to my bag grabbing four tickets with backstage passes to the concert.

"Can you sign our pictures please?" Vicky asked I smiled.

"Of course." I signed their pictures.

"I have something for you both." They smiled as I handed them the tickets and back stage passes.

"These will get you into the concert half an hour early so you can come back stage to meet everyone and hang out with me. This also lets you sit in with all the stars that are coming to watch the show."

"Girls what you say?" their mother spoke.

"Thank you" I hugged them both before standing up. Their mother was smiling. I handed her another two ticket's and backstage passes.

"If you come about 6.30 security will bring you backstage." she smiled.

"Thank You Isabella" I nodded saying goodbye to them all before heading inside, where Gianna met me at the door.

"Isabella that was very nice of you to do that."

"I love kids Gianna, their cute! Make sure the security people know and that they're brought to my dressing room before the show. Have three bags made up with show items, Jackets, the lot. One adult size female, and two children sizes."

"Of course. Your on in five." I nodded.

As we made our way to the dressing rooms, I looked to dad.

"You'll do fine."

"I know dad. I think Renee told them of your new girlfriend and family. I'm going to have to say something if they ask." he nodded.

"Do what you have to. We'll be in the audience." I nodded.

Dad went over into the audience, sitting down before the show started up. I took a couple deep breaths as Robin introduced me before walking on. I gave Robin a hug before sitting down.

"Welcome Isabella. It's such a pleasure to have you on the show this morning." Robin said.

"It was lovely of you to invite me." I smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to have you."

"Thank you."

" Okay so I'm just gonna jump right in. There's a rumour going round that you are secretly dating Robert Patterson. Is this true?" I looked to Robin.

"I'm afraid it's just a rumour Robin, I am not dating Robert. We we are however very good friends, and have been out with the rest of the cast after working on set for the new movie we stared in together as co-stars. He is also on my new album that I'm releasing so he will be here for Friday. But I'm dating someone from home right now." I said.

"Can you tell us anything about this person?"

"He's kind and helpful; he understands my schedule and everything." she nods her head.

"That is wounderful especially when they understand you."

"I believe it is Robin, I've dated people before who use me for my fame. He's not like that. He'll show up if I ask, but he doesn't insist on coming everywhere with me. It's a really good relationship." I smiled thinking of Jasper.

"I understand especially with your fame. Your a singer, a model and an actress."

"I am" we both laugh gently.

"So is it true that your father is in a relationship with a woman who has five teenagers?"

"That is true. My father is in a very serious relationship with a woman who does have kids. They all come from different pasts as they are adopted. I believe that for a woman in her late twenty's to adopt five teenagers who have all been in different pasts is wonderful and shows just how much of a kind hearted person she is. To give up their time to look after them is outstanding." Robin smiles.

"You say there adopted. We heard from a source that they date each other? Would you like to explain who that works to us?"

"I will say that yes some of them do date each other, Robin there pasts were hard. They found comfort and love in each other. Two of them lost their parents when they were young. One of them was hurt by their parents and the other two are twins who were in a traumatizing accident involving some horrible events. Their mother hasn't made them change their names so officially there only siblings because they feel that with each other; unless they are a couple together were they feel more; they accept each other help each other to heal."

"So you agree with them dating?"

"Yes I do Robin. Who are we to judge them. They experienced something horrible. Someone happened to come along to take them in. They got a mother they can all look up to and who loves them unconditionally, but they got more than that, they have found love in each other. I can't stop that Robin. I think they deserve it after what they been through especially since it's hard to trust people as well. It also doesn't matter cause like I said, they aren't acutally blood related. Well except for the twins." she nods her head

"I definitely agree with you Isabella. When someone has had a hard past it is hard to trust people again, let alone love" I nod in agreement

"I agree Robin"

"So you say the relationship between your dad and this woman is serious. How serious would you say it is?" I looked to dad he nodded smiling.

"I helped my dad plan a romantic evening with her last night. He proposed, and she said yes. I would say that it was pretty serious."

"Please pass on congratulations to your dad from myself, what does your mother think of your father being in a relationship?" I took a deep breath.

Robin smiled waiting for my answer.

"I won't lie. Right now me and my mother are not on very good grounds. She thinks that she deserves happiness and my father doesn't." I said.

Robin seemed to notice my change in demenor, as she changed the subject.

"I believe you are releasing a new album on Saturday, you care to tell us more about it."

"I releasing a new album with my new single "Run". The song is one of my own. It's about my gran that i lost a couple of years ago. I wasn't sure what to do. So I wrote this.

"It seems this song means a lot to you."

"It does Robin, it helped me become the person I am right now." she smiles.

"Well that is wonderful. I do believe that you have agreed to sing for us this morning?"

"I have Robin. I'm going to sing one of my older songs called 'Bad Day'." Everyone started cheering and clapping. The tech guys helped me set up as Robin went over to the weather. She watched as we set up. When I was ready the meterolgist had finished giving the forcast.

"Okay everyone for a special treat. I give you Isabella Cullen singing 'Bad Day'."

**Bad Day (song by Daniel Powter)**

**Where is the moment we needed the most**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**You tell me your blue skies fade to grey**

**You tell me your passions gone away**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**

**You tell me your life's been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces everytime**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**Because you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

**Well, you need a blue sky holiday**

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**You had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**(Oh.. Holiday..)**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**

**And the whole thing turns out wrong**

**You might not make it back and you know**

**That you could be well oh that strong**

**And I'm not wrong (ahhh...)**

**So where is the passion when you need it the most**

**Oh, you and I**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**'Cause you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**You've seen what you like**

**And how does it feel for one more time**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

**(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah)**

**Had a bad day**

**(Oh, had a bad day)**

**Had a bad day**

**(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah)**

**Had a bad day**

**(Oh, had a bad day)**

**Had a bad day...**

**Had a bad day...**

When I finished everyone was standing up clapping Robin came over hugging me.

"Ladies & Gentlemen please help me in thanking Isabella for coming on this morning." the audience clapped as I walked back stage. Dad and the other's came back as well. Gianna handed me a bottle of water.

"That was excellent Bella, your interview tomorrow has been cancelled, Oprah is unwell." I nodded.

"Thank you Gianna" I spoke Gianna could tell there was something wrong.

"You okay Bella?" I sighed

"Im good. I'm going to head off if there's nothing more for me to do." she smiled

"No that's it your finished for today. See you on Thursday." I nodded.

"Of course Gianna." she smiled. I walked over to Dad. He could tell something was up also.

"You all okay to leave?" they nodded.

I walked to the door leaving quickly getting in my car. This time dad sat in the passenger seat, while Esme and Jasper sat in the back. I quickly left the television studio making my way home. The journey was silent. When we got back, I parked before getting out. I left everyone in the garage. I went in to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of Vodka and a glass before going into the living room sitting down at the computer. I started it up. The other's came in slowly sitting down. My phone rang, so I got up to answer it.

"Hello"

"Ciao" Jane shouted.

"Jane? Oh my god!"

"Izzy I saw the show, so did you're Uncle's."

"Did they?"

"Yes there not pleased with Renee. She shouldn't make you do that."

"It's Renee through, Jane I've dealt with it before. I deal with it again."

"I saw your arm was in a cast. What happened?"

"Let's just say Jacob." she grasped.

"What did he do? I'll kill him for it, yes?"

"Doesn't matter Jane." I spoke so softly.

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"It's not nothing! You coming on msn?"

"Yes. Let me sign in." I start clicking at the computer, pouring a glass of Vodka while I'm at it. Signing into msn Jane come's up straight away.

"I passing you to uncle M"

"Okay" I heard Jane shout for Marcus before the phone was passed to him.

"Hey Izzy."

"Hey Uncle M"

"What's wrong?"

"Some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Renee, her husband Phil. Im falling out with people I've know all my life. I miss you lot, all the time. I only see you when I come to Italy or you guys are over here."

"Oh dear. I think I'll speak with the other's. We'll come over."

"You don't have to Uncle. you have things to do."

"And I say I don't care. You need your family right now and you always come first. No matter what!"

"Thank you Uncle. Can I get an estimate of how many of you are coming?

So I can get the house sorted on the outskirts of the property."

"You don't have to we have one near Seattle."

"No Uncle, I prefer you closer. my house isn't far from Forks. It's a getaway house in case of press and stuff. It has ful security."

"Okay. There will be fourteen, you know the couple's."

"Sure uncle M."

"You're really down."

"Im so tired Uncle. I don't know why." he sighed.

"You'll be okay. I promise. We'll fix this."

"What is there to fix Uncle? Renee hates me, she only got involved with me because of my fame. I hate people who use me for my money. I wish hadn't started. If I knew it was going to be like this."

"Isabella never say that! You are wounderful, your gorgeous. You got talent left right and center. We love you for you. Don't regret it. I believe a trip to your mother and Phil will be on the agenda. Especially when Aro founds out, he'll flip." I laughed.

"He'll flip alright. If not on Renee, then definitely on someone else." he laughed.

"See there's Izzy" I laughed.

"Uncle how do you cope with all the stress?"

"Owning a baseball bat is good." we both laugh.

"I remember the day you and I were chasing Aro and Caius around the room with bats. They squealed like girls."

"Have you had a day off in past couple months?"

"No, I think after the concert Im taking time off from everything. I might come to Italy have some fun for a change."

"We'll gladly have you here. all you got to do is tell us."

"Oh, I take you up on that offer Uncle. Trust me. I've been busy as hell these past couple months it's got a bit too much."

"I know we've been busy here. Demtri and Heidi are getting married and were inviting a load of guests to the wedding. It's going to be a real huge event. In a couple weeks I believe Heidi want's to ask you something about a dress." I squealed.

"Uncle put that girl on now. If it's in a couple of weeks I need to know now." he laughed shouting to Heidi. She got on the phone.

"Hey girl"

"Okay spill it."

"I want you to design and make my wedding dress." I squealed. I jumped up going over to a drawer, grabbing one of my sketch pads and some sketch pencils.

"Okay girl! I need to know a date, because I got other's to make as well. I also need to know the type of flowers your having and the theme." she laughed I sat down next to dad.

"Okay was having red and white roses, the theme is red and white and the date is in three weeks. Yesterday."

"Okay I got that. I'm thinking of four layers for your dress trail behind white with embroidery on the outer layer. Your Veil white simple embroidery. Corset fastens for the dress with no straps. What you think?" I spoke as I sketched out a rough idea.

"I love the idea. I heard were coming over tomorrow. Something wrong?"

"I need my Uncle's right now and the rest of you guys."

"Wonderful you can get measurements then.I'm staying for two and half weeks so you can do the dress. Is it true your fathers' getting hitched?" I laughed

"Yes he is at long last" she laughed.

"I'm happy for your old man, now we just need to get you dealt with a man then we'll be done" I laughed.

"Hang on a second you'll trying to get rid of me?"

"No your uncle's have a law on that. But they are trying to find you someone. I think for the wedding. oh before I forget can you be my maid of Honor? I have Chelsea, Jane and Renata as bridesmaids now I need you."

"Of course does this mean dresses for us all?"

"Yep what ideas you got?"

"Okay how about deep red with bead's on the top no straps and Zip fasten" she giggled.

"Your amazing so can you sketch some idea's out. Show me tomorrow then make them for us. pretty please?"

"You're lucky I got free time." she laughed.

"Thank you"

"Okay now I believe that I must go. I got eat and do some sketching and start making the dresses. My closet has a wardrobe full of fabric. I have ideas for the dresses. Lucky I have five dress stands to work off of"

"Thank you Izzy. You're Uncle's say bye, and we'll be there tomorrow morning. Which house?"

"Meet's me at dad's. I show you were the other house is then."

"Okay bye"

"Bye" she hung up. I stood up going to the computer and talking to Jane for a while.

_**Half Hour Later**_

I had finished designing the dresses. I went upstairs grabbing the stands, taking them downstairs before going back upstairs grabbing the fabric and material to make them with. Then grabbing my sewing kit and machine. I walked downstairs slowly and carefully putting the stuff down next to the computer. Before going up to change out of my dress. I put on some shorts and a vest top before going back down. Everyone was talking to each other as I set to work grabbing material. Cutting it carefully to size before pinning it together after an hour, I had the first layer of the dress sown together. Dad came over looking at what I was doing. I carried on till I had gotten all the layer's made up for the dress before attaching them together as I worked I saw them all watching, but I carried on making the dress. When I finished putting the dress together I started to do some simple embroidery on the dress.

A few hours passed when I finished the dress I moved onto doing the other's carefully.

**Carlisle's POV**

I knew as soon as the interview ended that something was wrong with Bella. She rushed us home leaving us all in the garage when we arrived. When we all slowly walked into the living room she was sat drinking some Vodka and on the phone, she got really excited about making some dresses for a wedding. I watched for hours as Isabella worked on sketches and making five dresses when the other's pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Carlisle is she okay?" Esme asked I looked to her.

"I don't know when she does this she shuts off until she's ready to talk or ready to deal with everything. With what she's had to deal with right now I think she's trying to deal with it in time." We watched as she finished the five red dresses.

I watched her when it turned 10pm. I got up going over slowly to her. I placed a hand over hers stopping her from working.

"You should eat and rest." she looked up to me slowly standing up.

"I'm not hungry."

"Please for me?" she closed her eyes before nodding she packed up her things placing them on the desk covering the dresses up before going into the kitchen.

**Isabella's POV**

I walked into the kitchen slowly grabbing some salad and chicken before sitting down at the table, when I finished my food I headed back into the living carrying on with the detail on the dresses…

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Concert

**Ch.6 Concert **

When I finished the detail on the dress I went to the kitchen making a mug of tea, before sitting down at my piano. I pressed record on my sound recorder. I started pressing the keys again playing a new tune, when lyrics came to mind.

**(Take That - Pray live in Manchester version - link to video at bottom of chapter)**

**Surely we must be in sight of the dream we long to live **

**If you stop and close your eyes you'll picture me inside **

**I'm so cold and all alone, **

**All I do each night is pray **

**Hoping that I'll be a part of you again someday **

**All I do each night is think of all the times **

**I close the door to keep my love within **

**All I do each night is pray **

**Hoping that I'll be a part of you again someday **

**All I do each night is think of all the times **

**I close the door to keep my love within **

**When the time gets near for me to show my love **

**The longer I stayed away for hiding from a word **

**I need to hear now don't think I'll hear it again **

**But the nights were always warm with you **

**holding you right by my side, **

**But the morning always comes too soon **

**Before I even close my eyes **

**All I do each night is pray **

**Hoping that I'll be a part of you again someday **

**All I do each night is think of all the times **

**I close the door to keep my love within **

**If you can't forgive the past I'll understand that **

**Can't understand why I did this to you **

**And all of the days and the nights ok I'll regret it **

**I never showed you my love **

**But the nights were always warm with you **

**Holding you right by my side **

**But the morning always comes too soon **

**Before I even close my eyes **

**All I do each night is pray **

**Hoping that I'll be a part of you again someday **

**All I do each night is think of all the times **

**I close the door to keep my love within **

**Surely we must be in sight of the dream we long to live **

**If you stop and close your eyes you'll picture me inside **

**I'm so cold and all alone, straight on back to me **

**All I do each night is pray **

**Hoping that I'll be a part of you again someday **

**All I do each night is think of all the times **

**I close the door to keep my love within**

I finished the song going straight into one that was close to me, which I just finished.

**(Stay by Shakespeare sisters - link to video at bottom of chapter) **

**If this world is wearing thin **

**And you're thinking of escape **

**I'll go anywhere with you **

**Just wrap me up in chains **

**But if you try to go alone **

**Don't think I'll understand **

**Stay with me **

**Stay with me **

**In the silence of your room **

**In the darkness of your dreams **

**You must only think of me **

**There can be no in between **

**When your pride is on the floor **

**I'll make you beg for more **

**Stay with me **

**Stay with me **

**You'd better hope and pray **

**That you make it safe **

**Back to your own world **

**You'd better hope and pray **

**That you'll wake one day **

**In your own world **

**Coz when you sleep at night **

**They don't hear your cries **

**In your own world **

**Only time will tell **

**If you can break the spell **

**Back in your own world **

**Stay with me **

**Stay with me **

**Stay, stay with me **

**Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay **

**Stay with me**

I finished, I stood quickly knocking the stool to the ground turning the recorder off, I grabbed my mug of tea. Going to the kitchen I put my mug in the sink. I grabbed a glass of vodka drinking it down, then taking the bottle with me. As I walked to the back door sitting on the porch drinking away my pain. No one came out and I didn't care. When the sun was begging to rise I stood stumbling inside grabbing my phone. Going upstairs to bed. I woke up in the afternoon to the door bella ringing. I raced down the stairs, beating Alice. I opened the door only to be jumped by Jane.

"Izzy!"

"Jane dear let the girl up" Sulpicia spoke. I laughed standing up.

"Girl, do you know that you made my hangover much worse than it was?" she made an o shape with her mouth.

"Your drunk?" Aro asked not surprised.

"The last time I drank was Italy. Right Uncle Aro. Hell I should do it more often, life is so fucked up. Nice contacts by the way." I turned heading to the kitchen as they stood there shocked.

"Izzy" dad spoke. I stopped turning slightly.

"Please I don't want to hear it." he looked pained but left it go. I carried on walking, sitting on the kitchen side as I heard them all talking. Dad came in.

"I'm sorry" I turned to him getting of the stool.

"Why" I spoke quietly.

"I know your hurt from Renee and Phil. I'm sorry for that, but also for lying to you." I turned to him.

"Not once did you mention all this?" I spoke quietly he looked to me.

"I didn't know what you would do, I couldn't tell you, not over the phone or email I had to wait."

"You lied to me, you've never lied to me before. I feel like im losing you dad." tears fell from my eyes now.

"Your not losing me. I would never replace you with anyone."

"I know but I feel like im losing you, we use to always do things together, but know I feel like we won't." More tears fell down my face, he moved closer but I stepped back.

"Of course your not, we'll still do things I promise." I let him step closer till he had his arms around me.

I cried into him while he told me everything was fine and he loved me. I felt another pair of hands wrap around me, as dad let go. I looked to see Jasper holding me now.

"Jasper how about you take Izzy upstairs for a little bit?" he nodded. Picking me up, I buried myself into him as he took off to my room were he quickly had me on the bed ripping my clothing off me.

Esme's PoV 

I was trying not to listen to Izzy and Carlisle, but I heard everything. She felt so alone. Right now I was holding Jasper off till I heard Carlisle whispering everything okays and that we all love her, before letting Jasper go in there. A few minutes later Jasper was running upstairs with Bella. Hearing her room door shut quickly. As Carlisle walked in he spoke.

"I didn't know she felt like that." I went over to him.

"She's had a lot to take in the past couple days, she feels alone. Give her time." I said and he nodded.

"I never seen her with that look before."

"What look?"

"Like she's losing me completely."

"She's not, maybe you should go out for the weekend. Spend it together, just you and her."

"I think I might do just that. What will you all do?"

"Hunt! We'll leave Friday and come back Saturday night."

"Okay" I smiled.

He kissed me before we sat down, Aro looked happily at me and Carlisle, but a little sad. We talked for a while trying to keep our thoughts off the noise coming from upstairs.

**Isabella's POV**

Jasper made love to me slowly before we sat relaxing for a while.

"Izzy" I looked up to him smiling.

"Jazz?"

"Would you like to play a little?" I nodded.

He stood from the bed. Going slowly to the closet to retreive the satin scarves we kept there. Seeing as I as already naked all i had to do was position my hands above my head. He slowly tied each wrist to a bed post. When he finished he sat up looking upon my naked body. He began to slowly kiss his way up my body, starting at my ankles. Once he reached my lips, he slowly slid into me. I wrapped my ankles around him and tried to pull him toward me.

"Naughty kitten" I moaned. I loved it when he called me that. He gently slapped my ass, causing me to moan again. He did it again a little harder this time making me grasp. We played around for a while, me moaning and screaming his name several times before he stopped. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep in his arms after that.

I woke up in the morning to Jasper holding me tight to his body which his top half was still naked from last night.

"Morning Darlin."

"Morning Jazz" he grinned kissing me. We got up and took a shower together, taking twice as long as we should of done before going down stairs. Everyone was there including my Uncle's. We walked into the kitchen slowly, going to the counter Jazz placed me up on it as he made me a fruit salad for breakfast. Stepping in between my legs as he slowly placed fruit in my mouth. Everyone was watching us, but I was watching Jazz. Everytime he kissed me I felt safe with him. When I finished he washed the bowls before turning back to me, claiming my lips again till someone cleared the throat. I looked up to see dad looking to us both, I laughed blushing.

"Dad, Everyone else, problem?"

"Enough making out please" I laughed at dad

"Sorry dad does that go for you and Esme also, I believe us kids don't want to see that either." he opened his mouth to reply closing it quickly.

"Fine Izzy. Now what's the plan today? it's Wednesday."

"Time?"

"8am dear" Esme spoke

"Got to go to Seattle. Have to be there at 12 to get ready for the concert. I was thinking you'll bring your dresses and suits as you wont need them till about 5pm anyway."

"Okay dear sounds like a plan." Dad said. Esme was speaking with Aro, they were nodding there heads.

"Dear your Uncle's want to join us, is that okay?"

"Sure! I'll phone Gianna." I grabbed my phone from Jazz's back pocket, pulling him into me as I did. Dialing Gianna while he kissed my neck.

"Hello"

"Gianna"

"Izzy" we both laughed

"I need you to add a few people to the list tonight please."

"Sure, backstage?"

"Yes. there's fourteen."

"Fourteen?"

"It's my Uncle's."

"Of course. Let's see 8 plus you making your total 16."

"Yep. I'll be there at 12. Gotta go bye."

"Bye Izzy." I laughed hanging up.

Jasper pushed himself closer to me moving us against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him. I moaned when I felt his hardness against me again. Before I knew what happened he had ran upstairs tossing me on the bed. He had me screaming for him twice before he let me get dressed again.

It was 10am as we got downstairs. Jazz helped me carry everything. Everyone was waiting for us both in the living room. I had all my outfits, make-up, hair stuff, the lot. I packed it all into my car carefully with the men's suits and girls dresses. Jazz, dad and Esme were coming in my car as it was full so no one else could fit, so the other's were following. We set of quickly, I picked up speed as I got on the highway heading to Seattle.

Dad was talking with Esme as I played music holding Jazz's hand as I drove. We reached Seattle with five minutes to spare going to the Seattle Center. Finding a parking spot quickly, Gianna came out; helping to carry everything inside. Everyone followed. We walked into the main part were the dressing rooms were back stage. I changed into comfy clothes before going to the stage. We went through all the songs and dances. Rob arrived so we could go over the songs with him.

By the time we finished it was 4:30, the concert stated at 5:30. I went to my dressing room taking a shower before I started curling my hair. Wrapped in a dressing gown as the others came in. The girls decided to take showers in the other rooms before coming in doing their hair and make up when I finished pinning my curls they had finished. I started putting make up on for a natural look before standing scanning my dress rack. Picking my dress for the start of the concert light blue with faded brown mixed together with a neck tie, decorated with beads as well as a beaded belt sown on around the top part of the dress. I quickly changed in the bath room when Gianna shouted ten minutes till im on. I finished coming out. Rob looked me over smiling.

"Beautiful. Shall we go?" I nodded. We raced past as Gianna was having my dress rack with make-up set and hair stuff moved closer to were I'll need to change at. Rob went out to sit at the piano as Gianna handed me the microphone. I headed to the rising floor part getting in carefully. Dad smiled

"Be great Izzy." I smiled

"Watch the show. I change in ten minutes if you want to come back." he nodded.

I heard Rob introduce me.

"Seattle may I present to you Miss Isabella Cullen" the platform raised up as the crowd started up. I welcomed them all before introducing my first song of the night.

**(I will be - Leona Lewis - link to video at bottom of chapter)**

**There's nothing I could say to you**

**Nothing I could ever do to make you see**

**What you mean to me**

I moved down the steps carefully going over to Robert. The spot light shining onto us both, I carried on singing.

**All the pain, the tears I cried**

**Still you never said goodbye and now I know**

**How far you'd go**

I sat on top of the piano now singing the next part

**[Bridge:]**

**I know I let you down**

**But it's not like that now**

**This time I'll never let you go**

**[Chorus:]**

**I will be, all that you want**

**And gather myself together**

**Cause you keep me from falling apart**

**All my life, I'll be with you forever**

**To get you through the day**

**And make everything OK**

**[Verse 2:]**

**I thought that I had everything**

**I didn't know what life could bring**

**But now I see, honestly**

**You're the one thing I got right**

**The only one I let inside**

**Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me**

I moved from the piano walking to the side of the stage walking carefully to the other side. The crowd was screaming and shouting as I carried on singing.

**[Bridge:]**

**And if I let you down**

**I'll turn it all around**

**Cause I would never let you go**

**[Chorus]**

**[Ending bridge:]**

**Cause without you I cant breathe**

**I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave**

**You're all I've got, you're all I want**

**Yeah**

**And without you I don't know what I'd do**

**I can never, ever live a day without you**

**Here with me, do you see,**

**You're all I need**

**[Chorus x2] **

When I finished the song they started clapping loudly as I moved onto my next song the dancers came out.

**(Drummer Boy - Alesha Dixon - link to video at bottom of chapter)**

**I think I need a better drummer**

**I need a drummer boy (boy)**

**A better drummer boy (hey)**

**Pick up your stick (ha)**

**Hit me with your best (shot)**

_Drums started to play and we started dancing shown on video the same moves. _

**Ehh, Ohh, Oh-**

**I need a drummer boy.**

**Be my little drummer**

**Ehh, Ohh, Oh-**

**Pick up your stick (ha)**

**Hit me with your best (shot)**

**I need a fella**

**Who is fancy**

**Step into my love. I'll show you how to romance**

**He give it to me, to the beat of the drum**

**Swing away, and away. Ba da pa (pa)-**

**I can't hear it. I wanna hear it.**

**Louder, Louder, Louder**

**I need a drummer boy (boy)**

**A better drummer boy (hey)**

**Pick up your stick (ha)**

**Hit me with your best (shot)**

**Ehh, Ohh, Oh-**

**I need a drummer boy.**

**Be my little drummer**

**Ehh, Ohh, Oh-**

**Pick up your stick (ha)**

**Hit me with your best (shot)**

**I like them strong**

**Simple and dumb**

**They wanna bang my drum**

**But it can't be done**

**They like the way I shake my tambourine**

**I got a boom and a bing, baby you never seen**

**Turn me on, baby**

**I'm the boss**

**Mean what I say, and say what I mean**

**I can't feel it. I wanna feel it.**

**Harder, Harder, Harder**

**I need a drummer boy (boy)**

**A better drummer boy (hey)**

**Pick up your stick (ha)**

**Hit me with your best (shot)**

**Ehh, Ohh, Oh-**

**I need a drummer boy.**

**Be my little drummer**

**Ehh, Ohh, Oh-**

**Pick up your stick (ha)**

**Hit me with your best (shot)**

**(1-2-3-4. Hey. Hey.)**

**I can't hear it.**

**(Hey. 1-2-3-4.)**

**I can't feel it. I wanna feel it.**

**Harder, Harder, Harder**

**I need a drummer boy (boy)**

**A better drummer boy (hey)**

**Pick up your stick (ha)**

**Hit me with your best (shot)**

**Ehh, Ohh, Oh-**

**I need a drummer boy.**

**Be my little drummer**

**Ehh, Ohh, Oh-**

**Pick up your stick (ha)**

**Hit me with your best (shot)**

When I finished I had one more song before changing. Introducing the song before I sat down at the piano, Rob had gone to change. I started to play before singing.

**(Elton John - Sorry seems to be the hardest word - link to video on bottom of chapter) **

**What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there**

**What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word**

**It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word**

**What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word **

I finished the song before running of stage quickly. Getting to my changing area, Dad was there. I quickly grabbed my next dress going behind the screen talking as I undressed, changing into a white one shoulder dress with sequin detail on it and a pair of white stiletto heels. I unpinned my hair before having to go back on. I sung another three songs before changing again into a dark blue dress singing another two. For my final song I decided to change one more time into a black and white staples dress with gem detail on. I got back on the stage the lights were turned down, Rob was now playing on the piano. With no lights on him just blackness apart from a spot light on the microphone on the center of the stage. When I started to sing everyone clapped and started to sway there arms in the air. No dancers just rob playing and me singing.

**(Run – Leona Lewis - Link to video on bottom of chapter)**

**I'll sing it one last time for you**

**Then we really have to go**

**You've been the only thing that's right**

**In all I've done**

**And I can barely look at you**

**But every single time I do**

**I know we'll make it anywhere**

**Away from here**

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder, louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

**To think I might not see those eyes**

**Makes it so hard not to cry**

**And as we say our long goodbye's**

**I nearly do**

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder, louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even even (if you cannot hear my voice)**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause I said goodnight before going off the stage going to change into Jeans and top. I decided to cancel the after party yesterday so I could go straight home.

We talked a while with people before we decided to leave, Heidi was coming back to see her dress but that was all the other's were staying in Seattle tonight.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

**Ch.7- Pain**

Heidi had looked over the dresses and fell in love with them. I decided that I needed sleep so I went to bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I slept till early hours getting up, I decided I need a to go for a jog. Dressing into some jogging gear and grabbing my IPod I left the house and just jogged when I noticed it was getting late. I decided to go home, running in the kitchen door everyone was around dad while he ate breakfast. I grabbed a bottle of water drinking it down quickly. Jogging upstairs I took a shower while playing music really loud before dressing up for lunch. As I walked downstairs my phone went off.

"Hello"

"Were outside so when you're ready dear."

"Thank you. I be right out."

"Of course" before hanging up, I got downstairs grabbing my jacket.

"I'm out for the day. Lunch and then shopping don't know if I'll be back tonight." I spoke to dad.

"I really wanted you to stay home today Bella."

"Like I said. I got plans. Sorry!" I turned and started walking away.

"Isabella Cullen!" he shouted I turned to him.

"Don't you dare. You lied to me. I feel like I'm losing you. So just don't, okay I'm going out, that is final." I spoke.

I decided to leave seeing the limo, waiting with Peter outside of it grinning. I walked over, he kissed my cheek before we got inside. Everyone was inside, we quickly took off to Seattle arriving two hours later. We got lunch together laughing about the movie we did.

Going back to the hotel Jackson was set up so I got ready for him to do the tattoo on my back the design was gorgeous swirls, a crest mixed with writing in gold, red, blue, yellow, green and black ink.

When he finished it was 10pm so we all decided to sleep. Waking at just after 11am Jackson got the car to drive me home. They all came with me so when we arrived we all went inside.

"Drink anyone" I spoke twirling around to them they grinned.

"Sure"

"Okay let me go change then I'll make some drinks. do not touch my piano or else!" They laughed as I ran upstairs quickly going into my room. I changed into shorts and a top with tie neck with no cover on my back.

I reached back downstairs, they grinned at my outfit.

"Gorgeous Izzy." I grinned. They followed me to the kitchen, I grabbed some glasses then two bottles of wine pouring it quickly.

"Okay we need to go over schedule." I spoke everyone nodded.

I grabbed my calendar and diary with the script off my desk. Everyone had sat on the chairs around the Isle I placed everything out. Dad and the others were sat at the table.

"Okay so what we got Izzy?"

"So far we have the premier in LA in three weeks with all the interviews and things, we should be there for a week." everyone nodded.

"Okay so we need to be there a day early, to shop!" Nikki spoke, everyone agreed.

"Okay so that's sorted what else?"

"Holiday! We all need one, we've worked nonstop."

"I agree! We've been working for six months not taking a day off we need a holiday" Peter spoke.

"So our choices are a week before the LA trip or two week holiday the week after LA."

"I think after LA but where." I grinned.

"The island." everyone looked to me

" The Island?"

"I Inherited an island off Renee's mum when she died. She didn't leave it for Renee as she got the mansion in Phoenix. It's just of the coast of Italy"

"I'm in! two weeks on an island with you lot. hell yes!" we laughed at Peter, everyone else was in agreement.

"Great I'll speak to my agent, to get what we need. So bringing up the subject Jackson asked about the other day my graduation."

"We definitely have to celebrate Izzy."

"Okay but how, I know you're all coming to the ceremony, so I've got the security booked and let the chief know. What we doing?"

"I think we should party! Your graduating, it's time to celebrate. I suggest going to my home in Texas spend a week with us, and do everything including riding. I believe we all wanted to ride around the country side of Texas. I'm sure Izzy and I can help you lot ride maybe teach a few tricks" Jackson spoke, we grinned to each other and started placing it onto the calendar.

"Yes! Come on, we can go all to Texas. Sun, shopping, horses, and swimming" everyone laughed

.

"As long as it involves no truth or dare again." we laughed at Peter.

"Come on, Peter you know you love it." I spoke he looked to me shaking his head as I stood.

"Really Peter?" I spoke right in front of him.

"Fine I'm in." I moved away smiling as everyone else laughed at Peter.

"Cool so we got work in three weeks. Let's talk on the script." Robert said and everyone agreed.

"Okay I think it's awesome. The writer's good." Nikki said.

"But can we do the roles we are to act?" Jackson came around hugging me.

"We have it down, we all act like family anyway, wouldn't it be easier working together than with others." everyone laughed at Jackson I relaxed into him.

"I suppose we could try a little skill on the island it could be fun." I spoke everyone agreed. We carried on planning the calendar before finally finishing.

Jackson was checking the tattoo again he got some cream out and started rubbing it over my skin.

"This will help. Apply twice a day and every time you come out the shower for a week clear." He spoke southern at me I saluted him.

"Yes sir" everyone burst out laughing.

"How you two made it through the film I don't know." Robert chuckled. I turned to him.

"We did it. we laughter every time, the director couldn't stop laughing." we laughed again.

I grabbed the bottle of wine topping everyone glasses up.

"So Izzy this new song, going to share it?" Kristie asked. I nodded I picked my glass up grabbing Jacksons who carried on ending us up in a line of grabbing hands. I walked to my piano sitting down. I started across the keys slowly before getting into the right sound. I played for a minute before I started singing.

Stay by Hurts

My whole life waiting for the right time

To tell you how I feel.

Know I try to tell you that I need you.

Here I am without you.

I feel so lost but what can I do?

Cause I know this love seems real

But I don't know how to feel.

**(Dad walks in then I look to him as I sing the next verse)**

We say goodbye in the pouring rain

And I break down as you walk away.

Stay, stay.

Cause all my life I felt this way

But I could never find the words to say

Stay, stay.

**(I looked back to the piano before starting the next verse.) **

Alright, everything is alright

Since you came along

And before you

I had nowhere to run to

Nothing to hold on to

I came so close to giving it up.

And I wonder if you know

How it feels to let you go?

**(I look over my friends they had tears falling from their eyes)**

You say goodbye in the pouring rain

And I break down as you walk away.

Stay, stay.

'Cause all my life I felt this way

But I could never find the words to say

Stay, stay.

So you change your mind

And say you're mine.

Don't leave tonight

Stay.

Say goodbye in the pouring rain

And I break down as you walk away.

Stay, stay.

'Cause all my life I felt this way

But I could never find the words to say

Stay, stay.

Stay with me, stay with me,

Stay with me, stay with me,

Stay, stay, stay, stay with me.

I finished softly out of the song taking my hands off the keys.

"That was beautiful, I never heard so much emotion in a song before." Nikki sobbed everyone agreed.

"Thank you" I whispered letting my tears fall. They came around to me hugging me.

"It'll be okay. time is all we need, cool our heads" I looked up to Elizabeth.

"Time seems to disappear too quickly." she looked shocked by my words.

"But our hearts are different dear, come with me." I stood, she took my hand walking me through the kitchen to the back door. We walked to the back yard going over sitting down next to a tree.

"You are hurt"

"No"

"You are, Izzy what your mum does is her choice you are not to blame for anything my dear." I looked to her

"I am" I whispered

"No you're not! look at you. I've know you since you came into your career, and I've seen you do some amazing things. Your dad is the most loving man I have ever seen, he cares so much he gives you anything. The love his eyes it amazes me. Your closeness is something not many girls have with their fathers." I looked to her before I burst out crying she pulled me closer.

"I don't know what to do. I feel like everything I do is wrong." I whispered. I didn't see the others come out.

"It definitely isn't dear." Peter spoke as he pulled me to him.

"I don't know that. All my life I had no mother so to speak off, my step dad treats me like dirt. I feel like I'm losing the one person who's been there for me my whole life." They didn't know how to reply.

"I'm sorry. I'm feeling tired. You don't mind me going to bed?" they looked to me shocked before letting me go. I quickly took off to the house going to my room. I shut and locked the door before collapsing on the bed.

**Peter PoV**

Isabella took off for her room, I watched her.

"She's gone through so much" Nikki said

"She's only eighteen" I heard Jackson speak.

"We know guys I think the best thing here is give her time. Maybe she needs to be alone right now." Elizabeth spoke we all nodded and got up.

"I don't remember ever seeing anyone this way and I've seen a lot" Jackson spoke we all know he had.

"Like Elizabeth said, Izzy needs time. Let's leave a note and head back to Seattle before the press gets onto us being here. I don't think she can handle them right now." Everyone agreed with me we went back inside, we all wrote her a note before putting it on her diary before we said goodbye to Carlisle with a wave as we left.

**Isabella's PoV**

I remember crying myself to sleep last night. I got out of bed taking a quick shower rubbing the cream over my back when I finished before dressing in short jeans, sandals and a top that doesn't cover my back. I walked downstairs no one was out their rooms. So I went to the kitchen and decided to cook seeing it was only 5am.

When dad came down the table was full of food, muffins, cakes, everything you could think of. He looked shocked but didn't say anything he came over, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Bells." he told me. I looked to him.

"I don't know what to do?" I spoke breaking again, he picked me up.

Carrying me over to the table. He sat down putting me on his lap. I curled into him.

"I love you, no matter what Bella. Your my little girl and always will be." I looked up to him.

"I'm not so little anymore." he smiled

"I know, but you will always be my little girl no matter how old you are" he said again.

"Can we go out sometime like old times?" I asked, he smiled.

"Of course just because your old man has someone doesn't mean that we won't go out and spend time together."

"Okay."

"Now graduation, your really going to leave me." he spoke teasing me I jumped up, running out the room to the living room.

"Of course! You're an old man now, can't have you hanging out with us young ones" I shouted back, I could hear him coming after me.

"Oh really."

"Yes very old" I laughed as he tackled me ticking my sides.

"You can go because I know I won't hear the end of it if I don't let you." I grinned hugging him.

"Love you." I whispered

"Love you too." We stood up, sitting on the couch I grabbed my script, dad wrapped his arm around me while I started reading.

"You know you have a few months yet" he whispered.

"Yes! but I want to read it over again, made me laugh when I read it the first time." he smiled, I started reading again. The phone went I grabbed it off the stand.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Izzy" _

"Hey Jessica, what you phoning for?"

"_I just wondered if you knew about the new students starting tomorrow" _

"You already know I know them what do you really want?"

"_Come on Izzy!" _

"You see this is why I don't like you, and FYI get your own damn information." I hung up, dad was looking to me shocked.

"Was there a need for that?"

"Yes" he laughed shaking his head, the phone rang again, I picked it up

"Hello Cullen Residence"

"_Hey Izzy" _

"Hey chief swan what's up?"

"_I wondered if your dads home" _

"Yes let me pass you over"

"_Thanks dear"_

I smiled handing the phone to dad. I rolled my eyes. Standing up I went over to a picture in the wall by my desk taking it down to get to my safe, I quickly entered in the code placing the script inside before locking it back up. I walked to the kitchen grabbing a drink; dad had finished on the phone now. Looking worried,

"Dad what's wrong"

"Chief needs me to go examine a body"

"Oh"

Was all I could come up with, he came over wrapping his arms around me. He knew I couldn't deal with death.

"It'll be okay, I'll be gone for an hour at tops; okay?" I nodded

"Will you?"

"I'll pick some take out up on the way back; don't think about it okay."

"Okay"

He smiled, kissing my forehead before letting me go; he quickly got his bag before saying goodbye to Esme. He left, I sat down on the couch grabbing the remote turning it to the news. Watching it carefully for ten minutes before a knock went on the door. I got up going to answer the door.

"Hi are you Isabella" I nodded

He got me to sign for a parcel and bunch of flowers before leaving. I went inside. I went to sit down looking at the card from the flowers, grinning from who they were from. Putting it down I opened the parcel seeing something's inside. I grabbed the phone putting the box down near the flowers. Dialing Jackson I laid on the couch.

"_Hello?"_

"Thank you"

"_You're welcome" _

"I guess there's more than this right?"

"_It's actually time for your fan mail to come." _

"You were buttering me up."

"_Yes there's double from last time and it's only six months" I laughed._

"Yay. When do I get them."

"_Tomorrow you may be at school through." _

"Yes. Got to go, will you have my usual paper and envelopes sent to me with them?"

"_Already done, can't believe you answer everyone through." _

"Yes" Dad came in then, he saw me and smiled.

"Don't go running the bill up." I laughed

"Jackson I've got to go, I'll text you tomorrow?"

"_Only to complain about your hair or something." _

"Ha-ha bye" I hung up,

Dad came over, I sat up letting him sit down, and He let me lean against him.

"So?"

"Animal attack, again."

"How many now?"

"Four, Charlie asked if you could look after Claire when she comes down, he has to work more right now"

"Sure, when she comin down?"

"Tomorrow, he said if you want to pick her up after school, he gives you a pass for the week to just go in and grab work." I nodded

"Okay"

"You know she's in care right." I nodded

"Charlie, can't take her because of his job"

"Where's this leading?"

"I and Charlie think you should take her."

"As in?" he nodded

"I thought you said no, she's only eight months."

"I did, but I changed my mind, just think it over for the week. If you think you want to then your first on the list" I nodded, I hugged him before replying.

"Thank you" he smiled.

I fell asleep on the couch, only to wake up to Alice shouting at Edward to change. I got up from the couch, going over to Alice:

"I'm going to murder you." I spoke in her ear she jumped a mile high screaming. I laughed walking of upstairs.

When I came back down Alice looked petrified still,

"Next time don't shout" I spoke.

"Okay" she whispered.

We quickly left for school; Jasper drove with me as the others drove in Edwards Volvo.

**Please, Please Review... **

**Thank you for your support on the last chapters, **

**From lilizzy17**


	8. Chapter 8: Claire

_"Okay" she whispered._

_We quickly left for school; Jasper drove with me as the others drove in Edwards Volvo._

**Ch.8 – Claire**

School was a night mare today, with all of Esme's kids joining and after my recent trips and work. All day people stared. Somehow, Jasper had the same schedule as mine, sitting next to me in every lesson also, touching me when he could. I was happy all day being with him.

At the end of the day the others left to go straight home, while I went to the chiefs to pick up Claire. She was asleep when I got her, Charlie handed me her bags and a folder to look over. I drove home slower than I would carefully grabbing Claire's car seat. Locking the car as I went inside. Dad came over looking to at her immediately.

"Awww let's get her things in your room Bells" I nodded. He grinned before going off to the car. The boys decided to help him while i went to sit down.

When dad finished coming in with the last of her things Claire woke up. I carefully picked her up.

"Hey Claire" she giggled a little, I laughed. Grabbing a bottle she started feeding, she stopped half way through snuggling up in my arms. I started singing quietly to her. She watched me as I sung; she fell asleep not long after everyone joined us in the living room. I placed her carefully in my arms, before looking to dad. He smiled.

"All set up." I mouthed thanks before walking upstairs placing Claire down in her cot in my room. I turned on the walkie-talkie taking one with me downstairs as the other was in the room.

I sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote placing the TV on, flicking through the channels till I found what I was looking for. Jasper came over pulling me into him so I was cuddling up to him. He smiled to me, I just looked to him before turning back to the TV. Watching quietly as it went through the program before going onto the adverts, when It came on for the movie add. I couldn't help but admire how they did the work for it.

I sat watching TV for a while before picking up a menu for a take away, ordering for me and dad.

xXx

One hour later I was stuffed with Italian food. Deciding I would go to bed as Claire would be up early in the morning.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

Waking up to Claire crying, I got out of bed picking her up as I rocked her back and forth. I grabbed her bag walking slowly downstairs to the kitchen. I started to make a bottle of milk. With Claire tucked in one of my arms, and a bottle of milk in the other. I walked into the living room sitting down on the couch, feeding Claire her bottle.

For the rest of the week I fell into a routine of waking early, feeding Claire before going about the day sleeping late. By the time the end of the week came I had made my decision, inviting over Claire's social worker and Charlie. I sat with Claire in my arms hearing the knock on my door. Dad answered the door inviting them both in; I stood up carefully tucking Claire into my side.

"Hey Isabella" they both greeted me, smiling gently.

"Hello Charlie, Sarah. Please take a seat" they both took separate seats as dad sat with Esme on the couch and I took the other chair.

"I was thinking a lot this past week. I love Claire like she was my very own, have done since that accident." I looked to dad; he was smiling sadly knowing what I meant. I looked back to Claire in my arms.

"Dad told me that I could have this week to decide if I wanted to keep Claire" everyone nodded.

"That is true, the agency has agreed if you are willing to adopt then they will allow it." I looked to dad, he nodded.

"I've don't think I could adopt Claire." grasps came all around, shock clear.

"Isabella" dad spoke brokenly.

"Let me finish, I don't think I could adopt her because I can't be her mother. I see Claire as my sister, not my child. I'm sorry I have tried all week to see me as her mum but I can't." tears fell from my eyes as I spoke.

"That's why I asked everyone hear. I know her mum left Charlie guardian ship and me but with our jobs, we have not been able to keep her full time at either home. So I was hoping to come up with something else. I love you dad with my whole heart and you've given me everything I could dream of. That is why I would like to sign my guardian ship over to you and Esme. If you agree I would love it if you both would take Claire and rise as your own with me being her older sister." Everyone sat in silence, dad and Esme clearly shocked by what I just spoke.

"Isabella are you sure" dad asked, I could see Esme looking to me not quite sure what to believe. I stood up moving to them. I carefully placed Claire in Esme's arms.

"I am definite in this Dad. I can't be her mother, when I see her as my younger sister. I would love it if that was the case." Tears slipped from his eyes as he pulled me into a hug thanking me.

"Sarah?" I asked

"I thought you might, you didn't have that spark of being her mum but a very protective sister instead. That is why I had these drafted in case." she spoke, as she pulled out a stack of papers handing them to me. They were adoption papers for dad and Esme to adopt Claire.

"Really!" she nodded, dad took the papers.

"Dad" I spoke as he read over the papers. He looked to Esme she nodded her head, and he smiled.

"Where do we sign" he spoke, that was it. I squealed as dad and Esme both signed the papers for Claire's adoption. After speaking for a while Charlie and Sarah had to leave. Sarah saying she would be in touch and that she will be checking in on us in a couple weeks to see how we were doing.

They left not long after we finished talking. I stood up going to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water. Dad came in coming straight over to me.

"Thank you," he whispered to me, I sighed, "I know it was hard for you." I closed my eyes letting tears fall down my face.

"I saw how you both looked at Claire during the week and how you would enjoy spending time with her. " I whispered.

"Why did you give up Claire? Bells?" I turned slightly to look out the window.

"Because I can't give her what she needs, shes only a baby and I can't give her what she needs."

"You can." I turned to him; I shook my head letting my tears fall as the others came in.

"No I can't, she needs the love two parents not a person who can't give her that because I don't feel that I can be a mother to her" I could see the shock on his face as I finished speaking, he stood there as the others did.

"I can't let my need to have her as my own override what is best for her. Dad, I know you would give her the love of a dad and Esme will give her the love of a mom that's all I wanted for her." I finished, before anyone could say anything I ran past him and everyone else going straight to my room where I shut the door and collapsed sobbing on my bed.

**Please Review**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
